fr_test_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Necrozens
Necrozen Racial Archetype Ability Scores: Same as base race Type: Becomes Special Undead Languages: Adds Necril as a known language Traits: The necrozen must trade out their base race's traits at a 1:1 ratio with all the traits of their essence, if the base race has less traits than the essence, any additional traits left in the essence are gained Special Undead Special undead have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. Special undead gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. Special undead take no penalties from energy-draining effects, though they can still be killed if they accrue more negative levels than they have Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels they’ve gained are removed without any additional saving throws. Special undead creatures are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. A special undead creature with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. Special undead are considered undead for the purpose of any spells, abilities or other that target undead. Special undead retain their base race subtype Essences Lich essence: +1 Necro DCs and Disrupt undead as an SLA 3/day +2 knowledge arcana and religion. Vampire Essence: +1 Compulsion DCs +4 bluff to lie Mummy Essence: "Binding Bandages" Benefit: Members of this race can make melee attacks with their long, sticky bandages. This is a secondary attack. A creature hit by this attack cannot move more than 10 feet away from the attacker and takes a –2 penalty to AC as long as the bandage is attached (this penalty does not stack if multiple bandages are attached). The bandage can be removed by the target or an adjacent ally by making an opposed Strength check against the attacking creature as a standard action or by dealing 2 points of damage to the bandage (AC 11, damage does not reduce the sticky-bandaged creature’s hit points). A member of this race cannot move more than 10 feet away from a creature stuck to its bandage, but it can release its bandage from the target as a free action. A member of this race can only have one creature attached to its bandage at a time. Not slowed by armor Immune to mummy rot +2 to intimidate Bodak Essence: +2 vs. saves against negative energy Bodak's Gaze: 1/day 30ft cone -2 on d20 rolls, will save negates. Grave Knight Essence: Fearless (+2 save vs fear) +2 Ride Select, fire, cold, electricity or acid, any natural attacks, unarmed strikes or melee weapons used gain 1d6 damage of the selected type Banshee Essence: +1 DC and CL on sonic spells "Hover" (Ignores ground based difficult terrain) Ghoul Essence: +10 land speed Scent +2 on saving throws to resist disease, poison, and paralysis. Wight Essence: +2 on saves vs. negative energy Constant death watch Appearances Essence appearances: All necrozens appear as their base race with slight to major variations depending on their essence. The following will be a 1 to 10 scale, with 1 being less affected and 10 being most affected. This does not change over time and once picked how much your essence effects your appearance is locked, these have no in game mechanical effects. Lich Essence: 1 - Near base race, slight discoloration of skin and bones slightly more pronounced such as cheek bones, elbows and knees 5 - Still identifiable as base race even as a passing glance, some skin missing in small patches or all in one moderate patch, most often the entire front of face, exposed bones 10 - Takes several seconds to identify base race, nearly half the necrozens skin is missing, more than likely entire skull is showing, much exposed bone Vampire Essence: 1- Almost no deviation from base race. May manifest sharper canines. Skin may seem pale, and their hair may darken. 5- Clearly a Necrozen, but limited deviation from base race. Possesses small fangs and often sharp finger nails. Complexion and hair becomes striking, alabaster pale and midnight black respectively. Irises take on a reddish tint. 10- Moderate deviation from base race. Possesses small fangs which may be extended by the Necrozen to become prominent. Facial features either become more noble or take on predatory aspects. Nails are sharp and often long in females. Irises are red and sclera is black. Casts no reflection in mirrors.(edited) Mummy Essence: 1 - Appears mostly as base race, often finds sand in shoes and gloves after use, dry but not damaged skin and any rot is either unnoticeable or very small. Any clothes worn for long periods of time slowly turn to bandages. 5 - Still easily appears as base race, skin remains dry even immediately after leaving liquids. Rot may or may bot be aparent but exists. Cloth turns to bandages in a matter of hours, if covered the bandage ends seem to extend past any covers such as armor. In some cases skin might start to shrivel. 10 - Can still be identified as base race with a DC 5 untrained knowlesge local check. Skin is dry beyond a living point, some shrived. Rot is aparent in several patches. Any non magical clothes they wear are near instantly turned to bandages. Any attempt to cover said bandages will find bandage ends seeking their own way out between the cracks in armor, fluttering in any winds or hanging limp. Bodak Essence: 1 - Base race's skin greys, joints and other flexable areas take a slight pinkish hue, lips become rippled and lose some shape. Most of all their eyes slowly begin to sink. 5 - The base race is still identifiable but has become more alien, their eyes have sunk much more, their torso loses any kind of humanoid normality, skin becomes a deep grey and their mouth shifts to a more open, vertical gape as the head slightly elongates. 10 - The base creature is slightly identifiable however their eyes have completley sunk, their mouth has become a vertical gaping hole and while the might still resemble their formal bipedal form when ckothed their body has odd alien protrusions and makeup. Grave Knight Essence: 1 - Almost identical to base race, similar to lich essence with a slight discoloration of skin and more pronounced bones however the focus being mostly in the arms, legs and torso area rather than head. All grave knight essence teeth chatter like a skeleton when cold or nervous. 5 - Identifiable as base race, either arms, legs or torso have exposed bone, any metal armor worn takes on a rusty iron look unless treated with gold leaf. (Does not actually change effectiveness of armor) Some skin may appear damaged, and a slight glow of their veins according to the element they have selected. 10 - Face only identifiable as base race, likely most bones showing from any combination of arms, legs and torso, likely all three. Metal armors still take a rusty iron look, if treated with gold leaf, takes an aged gold leaf look with little flakes. In addition any leather armor appears much older than it actually is. The necrozen usually has to suppress their skeleton chattering noises at most times. Banshee Essence: 1- Minor deviance from base race. Males may seem slightly more androgynous, females finding their sexual characteristics more prominent. Necrozen's voice may seem to echo or come from odd angles. They may also seem thin for their base race. 5- Necrozen's hair is long and difficult to upkeep. Often appearing gaunt they still retain an unmistakable appeal. No light enters the Necrozen's mouth and their bandage cannot be seen unless extended. Voice becomes distorted and chilling, piercing through barriers. 10 - Base race often mistaken for elf. Hair is long and cannot be cut. Body is now that of an ideolized elven female, but retains strong accents of their appearance in life. Voice is no longer distorted, but cannot whisper and never needs to speak over a crowd. Jaw is capable of opening to unnatural widths, and darkness appears to radiate from it and their eyes. May sometimes appear translucent. Ghoul Essence: 1- Minor deviation from base race. Teeth and nails become sharp, hands may increase in size, skin often appears tight. Necrozens with this essence find themselves more comfortable squatting as opposed to sitting on floors (given Necrozens rarely have occassion to sit on floors). May complain of a stiff back. 5- Moderate deviation from base race. Teeth and nails are enlarged and sharp. Skin takes on a pallid complexion and is visibly stretched over their bones. Back is hunched and now prefers squatting to sitting on chairs. Form becomes anorexic and unhealthy. 10- Difficult to discern base race. Teeth and nails are dagger-like. Skin is pallid and dead, stretched thinly over their features. Body appears starved beyond a survivable point. The hunch in their back has become so pronounced that many Necrozens find it easier to walk on all fours. Ears are enlarged, nose has rotted away to reveal the opening to the nasal cavity. Necrozens with this degree of essence manifestation often crave raw meat, although it offers no sustenence and disciplined necrozens can ignore this compulsion without adverse side effects. Wight Essence: 1 - Easily identifiable as base race, nails slightly sharpen, teeth regrow if missing, skin slightly muscles become more defined. 5 - Still easily identified as base race. Hair whitens and starts to stiffen, nails become as sharp as razors, teeth slightly separate from one another and muscles are clearly defined. Prone to anger fits and outbursts. 10 - Difficult to tell as base race. Most aparent is muscles becoming so defined as almost body horror, teeth shorten and spike into a vicious maw as the jaw unhinges when open twice as much as normal. Nails retain their razor sharpness but grow to overtake the tips of each finger resembling that of almost a bears claws from each finger. Hair becomes moon white and bone stiff and perfectly straight at an upward angle. Eyes whiten and anger issues persist